


Rescue Plan

by Katherine



Series: A Transport Breed [3]
Category: Firefly, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Safe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I'll hang down off her with a gun," Jayne put in with obvious excitement.





	Rescue Plan

"I'll hang down off her with a gun," Jayne put in with obvious excitement. He was perpetually spoiling for a fight, even without liking the cause much.

Mal turned a glare on Jayne, which might settle him down from unnecessary elaborations to the rescue plan but more likely wouldn't.

"No call for that," Mal said. "Serenity above them will be threat enough, when they've got her people."

Implied threat, with Mal himself on the ground. People in a desperate community might disregard a dragon's attachment to crew, but no one sane risked the wrath of a dragon protecting its captain.


End file.
